Là, tout de suite, je suis dans une belle galère
by IchiKaren
Summary: Comme quoi, Lizzie arrive aussi à torturer Ciel mentalement... POV Ciel
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Ichikaren

Disclamer : Les lieux et personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Là, tout de suite, je suis dans une belle galère.**

**.  
**

« De toute façon, tu me détestes! J'ai tout compris, tu ne me supportes plus! Eh bien tu sais quoi ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout faire pour te rendre heureux sans rien obtenir d'autre que du mépris ! »

POV Ciel

Ca a commencé comme ça. Ou plutôt, c'est comme ça que ça s'est fini. Une crise terrible qu'elle a piquée contre moi. Une tirade rageuse qui m'était destinée.

Pour tout vous dire, je ne me fiche pas totalement d'Elizabeth, contrairement à ce qu'elle pense. En fait Elizabeth est un peu comme une bonbonne d'oxygène à mes yeux. Elle a beau être toujours coller à notre dos et parfois être très lourde, on est heureux de l'avoir à nos côtés quand on est au bord de l'asphyxie.

Après m'avoir hurlé ces mots, elle se rua hors de mon manoir, suivie de près par Paula. Je dois bien l'avouer, sur le coup ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid qu'elle me dispute. Je supposais que c'était une de ses crises où elle allait revenir pour s'excuser, comme pour l'histoire de ma bague.

Grossière erreur de jugement.

Avec le recul, je me dis que j'aurais dû réagir. Non pas en courant après elle tout en lui criant des mots d'amours, comme dans ces stupides romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle apprécie tant mais, plutôt en lui répondant ou en affichant une autre mine que mon air ennuyé habituel.

Ça m'aurai peut-être évité tous les ennuis qui ont suivi.

Le lendemain de « notre » dispute, à ma plus grande surprise, je me portais comme un charme. J'imaginais que j'allais au moins ressentir un peu de culpabilité refoulée mais non. Rien de rien.

" - Bien le bonjour, jeune maître !" Sebastian écarta vivement les rideaux comme tous les matins, laissant entrer le soleil dans ma chambre. C'est aussi à ce moment là que, tous les matins, je le maudis au moins 12 fois à la seconde. Mais je suppose que ce n'est ni très utile ni très intelligent de maudire un démon.

"- Hrrrrmgnnnn…

- J'ai préparé votre petit-déjeuner préféré, avec comme accompagnement des scones et du thé noir Barry Lindon qui vous plaira j'en suis sûr !" On aurait juré qu'il était un vendeur en pleine foire, un samedi matin.

"- Hrrrrm… Programme… jour…"

S'en suivi la liste de tout ce que j'avais à faire dans la journée. Une liste d'ailleurs plus courte que la normale. Et j'allai avoir mon petit-déjeuner préféré en plus. Et Sebastian arborait un sourire aussi resplendissant et lumineux que le rayon de soleil qui traversait la pièce, sans la moindre trace de malice. Entre autre, une journée qui s'annonçait parfaite, exactement comme je les aime.

…Minute, papillon.

J'ouvris grand les yeux au moment exact où je me les frottai pour mieux supporter la lumière. Mauvaise idée, un doigt s'immisça entre mes paupières. Ouch.

Mis à part ce douloureux incident oculaire, tout était absolument parfait. May Lin n'avait encore rien cassé, Finny avait joliment taillé les rosiers pour une fois, Pluton restait sagement allongé au soleil dans son coin sans rien ravager, Bard m'avait fait goûter un plat expérimental qui s'était avéré être un vrai délice (j'ai d'ailleurs juste hoché la tête après l'avoir goûté, fierté oblige, je ne me suis pas excusé pour l'avoir considéré comme un bon à rien en cuisine durant deux ans) , Sebastian était étonnement joyeux et ne s'amusait pas à me titiller à la moindre décision que je prenais, d'ailleurs je ne faisait aucun faux pas dans mes décisions, aucun invité indésirable n'apparaissait à ma fenêtre ou à ma porte, aucune invitation pour un bal ennuyeux n'arrivait dans mon courrier… et tout ceci durant plus d'une semaine... «Parfaites » était le terme le plus approprié pour décrire mes journées au manoir.

Vous connaissez l'expression « le calme avant la tempête » ? Eh bien en voilà un bel exemple.

Ça devait être un mardi matin, d'après mes souvenirs. Les journées parfaites s'écoulaient lentement. Si lentement que le sourire de Sebastian commençait à me donner la nausée. Je me surprenais même parfois à tendre l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre le bruit d'un vase qui se casse, une explosion ou même un cri quelconque. C'est bien beau d'avoir un jour calme mais, quand il est multiplié par sept, même une pierre aurait tendance à s'ennuyer.  
C'est dans ces moments-là que je me fais des réflexions étranges à moi-même comme par exemple sur le fait que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps si un jour je devais être emprisonné. En effet, j'ai une tolérance zéro à l'ennui, j'évite tout de même de le montrer. Mais je m'égare là.

C'était donc un mardi matin et c'était l'heure où Sebastian m'apportait le courrier, toujours un sourire collé sur la face.

Parmi le tas de lettres se trouvait une lettre d'Elizabeth. J'ai immédiatement pensé à des excuses de sa part.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, mon oeil maudit fut assaillit par un objet non identifié (probablement une poussière) à l'exact moment on je dépliais le papier et ce malgré mon cache-oeil.

J'entreprenais donc de soulever le tissu pour me frotter l'oeil tout en commençant la lecture.  
Deuxième grossière erreur. J'ai écarquillé les yeux et mon index a glissé sur mon oeil maudit tellement fort que Sebastian a dû en avoir mal. Mais la douleur ne m'importait peu sur le moment.

Elizabeth voulait rompre nos fiançailles.

* * *

Note d'Ichi : Ca m'étonne moi même de voir que j'ai commencer une fic sur Lizzie et Ciel alors que je n'ai aucune affection pour ce couple (en fait je n'ai d'affection pour aucun couple de Kuroshitsuji.). Mais bon, ça pourrait être amusant de voir Ciel torturé mentalement par Lizzie plutôt que physiquement... x)

Et sinon, vos impressions ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord : réponse aux reviews.

**Isa ** : Merci pour ta review! Oui il y a bien une suite et d'ailleurs la voici x) Je suis ravie que le premier chapitre t'ai plu.

**tite-miss-dc** : Merci aussi pour ta review xD Par contre, je n'ai pas écrit la suite aussi vite que ça, désolée ^^'

D'ailleurs, si vous avez décidez de suivre 'Là, tout de suite, je suis dans une belle galère.' sachez que les nouveaux chapitres seront mis en ligne un par un, qu'ils feront moins de 1500 caractères ( donc assez court, sauf en cas de bonus exceptionnel ) et ce tout simplement parce que j'ai moi-même du mal à écrire et à lire des chapitres trop longs. Il paraîtront à au moins une à deux semaines d'intervalle.  
La fic ne devait pas être trop longue, probablement en dessous de 10 chapitres.  
C'est tout.

Disclaimer : Non seulement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais en plus je ne gagne pas un rond grâce à ça.

* * *

_Comte Phantomhive,_

_Moi, la marquise Elizabeth Middleford demande à ce que nos engagements l'un envers l'autre soient rompus._

Voilà ce que ça disait.  
Même si le terme 'engagement' est assez vague, je n'ai jamais fait affaires avec Elizabeth pour quoi que ce soit. Donc le sens de ce terme me paraît évident.  
Je pris une feuille de papier pour répondre à Elizabeth, sans même sourciller. Si Sebastian venait à remarquer mon changement d'état, j'allais probablement être dans une belle galère.  
Quoi que, ça ne pouvait pas être pire…

**Question **: Est-ce que rester fiancé avec la jeune marquise pourrait m'être profitable ou pas ?

**Hypothèse** : Rester fiancé avec elle avait ses bon côtés.

Rester fiancé à Elizabeth m'offrait une sorte de liberté dont j'avais besoin. Comme un poids retiré de mes épaules. Pas des plus lourds le poids, certes. Mais c'était toujours ça de moins.

C'est vrai après tout. Elizabeth ne me venait me voir que très rarement et même si ses visites n'étaient pas des plus agréables, elle faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas m'agacer.  
Pendant ce temps-là, j'avais le loisir d'enquêter sur le tueur de mes parents autant que je voulais, sans avoir à me préoccuper de mon mariage.

Si jamais ces fiançailles étaient rompues, je savais déjà ce qui arriverait.

L'Apocalypse.

Une horde de jeunes filles nobles qui se précipiteraient sur moi pour me proposer de les épouser.

Si ce sont les jeunes filles qui me demande d'elles-même, elles m'enverront probablement une lettre d'amour ridicule et une demande en mariage écrite d'une main tremblante.

Si ce sont les parents, ils me prieront sûrement d'épouser leurs filles en échange d'une dot probablement faramineuse dont je me ficherai éperdument. De la dot, pas de la fille. Je ne suis pas si méchant.  
Quoi que.

Tout était prévisible.

Seulement, si sur cette planète on me donnait le droit de proscrire la chose qui m'horripile le plus, ça serait de recevoir trop de courrier le matin.  
Surtout après une nuit imaginons, mouvementée, où vous avez rêvé qu'une armée de hamsters vous mâchouillaient douloureusement la plante des pieds et où vous vous êtes réveillé avec un terrible torticolis. Quoi de mieux pour vous achever qu'une montagne de courriers inutiles que je m'empresserai de brûler presque immédiatement ?

En clair, si je pouvais éviter tout empêchement inutilement provoqué de ralentir ma progression vers mon but ou même mettre la pagaille dans ma vie, je serai comblé (façon de parler…).

«- Jeune-maître ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous restez fixé devant cette lettre depuis tout à l'heure. »

Maudit Sebastian. Il n'avait même pas l'air inquiet. Il ne souriait même plus.

«- Ha. Non, non tout va très bien »

J'ai menti. Mais je m'en fiche. Après tout, c'était lui qui était censé ne jamais mentir. Pas moi.

Sans plus attendre, je me saisis d'une plume répondre à la lettre.  
J'ai finalement demandé audience à Elizabeth.

Une semaine plus tard, la réponse était arrivée. LA réponse.  
Un simple 'Oui, je viens demain, 13h.' griffonné sur une feuille chiffonnée.  
Charmant.

Je devais vraiment l'avoir vexée pour qu'elle m'ignore à ce point. Ou alors elle s'était cassé le poignet ? Non elle aurait demandé à Paula d'écrire une lettre convenable… Peut-être qu'elle est malade ? Non elle ne m'aurait pas répondu de la voir demain… Donc elle est vexée. Tout s'arrange on dirait.

Attendons de voir demain…

oOo

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. Bien trop vite. Il fallait croire qu'Elizabeth avait une réelle influence sur ma santé oculaire. Mon œil non-maudit avait une conjonctivite.

Attention, pas une conjonctivite où l'œil est simplement rouge et gratte un peu. Non, LA conjonctivite, celle qui brûle votre œil, celle qui le rempli de substance jaunâtre et malodorante. J'aurais voulu que ça s'arrête juste pour retrouver une bonne santé oculaire tellement j'en souffrais.  
Qui plus est, je me retrouvais avec deux cache-œil.

«- Jeune maître ? Est-il assez serrer ? »

J'entendis Sebastian étouffer un petit rire.

«- C'est assez serré. Mais je n'y vois plus rien du tout. Et interdiction de rire.

-Mais je n'ai pas ris. »

Et j'entendis le sourire dans sa voix.

«- Et s'il te plaît, efface ce maudit sourire sur ton visage.

- Avez-vous une preuve visuelle que je souriais ?

-… Sors d'ici. Vite.

- Mademoiselle Elizabeth va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je m'en vais l'accueillir. »

Ha oui, Elizabeth. Elizabeth allait me voir si misérable.  
D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire ? Je n'avais rien préparé ! Et, pire, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire ! Par où commencer ? Par quoi terminer ? Et dire que généralement, une grille de mot-croisé niveau cinq ans était une épreuve insurmontable si l'on la comparait à un discours à préparer mentalement et sur commande.

Ne pas céder à la panique. Ne pas céder à la panique. Ne pas céder à la panique.  
Il fallait absolument que je prépare quelque chose à lui dire avant qu'elle n'arrive.

«- Ciel ? Tu es là ? Sebastian m'as dit que tu étais cloué au lit par une… hum, une violente conjonctivite. »

…Bon, là tout de suite, je peux céder à la panique ?


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, mes excuses, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews immédiatement après les avoirs reçues.  
Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, voilà les réponses :

Koukin-kun :  
Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'avoue que j'adore faire vivre à Ciel toute sorte de souffrances

Lomee-chan :  
Merci aussi xD J'avoue, cette fic est un pur bazar, refuge d'ironie et d'inepties !  
J'espère que tu riras encore ^^

tite-miss-dc :   
Merci infiniment ^^ Mine de rien, ton commentaire m'as bien inspiré pour la suite x)  
J'tiens à te préciser que les yeux de Ciel vont s'en prendre de belles tout au long de la fiction.

NotreDame :  
Merci beaucoup ( je me répète je sais mais il n'y a pas trente-six milles façon de remercier quelqu'un ^^') Et oui, mine de rien Ciel est éternel égoïste. Je ferais de mon mieux pour les chapitres suivants!

Saemi67 :  
Merci beaucoup ^^ Si ça te plait que Ciel s'en prenne plein la tête, si tu adores le voir s'auto-torturer ou se faire torturer alors tu va être ravie ! Il n'aura presque aucun moment de répit, le pauvre !

* * *

«- Ciel ? Tu es là ? Sebastian m'as dit que tu étais cloué au lit par une… hum, une violente conjonctivite. »

Restons calme. Ce n'était jamais qu'Elizabeth, Elizabeth à qui j'avais déjà parlé des centaines de fois. Il me suffisait de rester naturel, facile.

« -… Oui Elizabeth, je suis là, comme tu peux le voir.

-Sebastian n'avait pas menti, elle est violente ta conjonctivite. Mais en théorie ça ne donne pas de fièvre ça, non ? »

Elle ne m'avait pas rectifié. Elle ne m'avait pas demandé de l'appeler par son sobriquet.  
Mieux valait se montrer prudent sur mes paroles à l'avenir.

« -Non, je n'en ai pas c'est vrai.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu cloué au lit ?

-Sebastian ne peux pas me guider partout où je vais, vu qu'il a des choses à faire. Quant aux autres… Bardroy risquerai de faire tomber ses cigarettes sur mon crâne, May Lin me confondrait avec un éventuel ustensile de nettoyage (une peau de chamois ?). Et je suis sûr que si Finny venait à m'effleurer, mes membres se broieraient probablement sur place. »

J'entendis les frottements de la robe d'Elizabeth suivit d'un bruit caoutchouteux. Un peu comme si elle s'amusait à astiquer un ballon de baudruche.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu tiens Elizabeth ?

-Une balle en caoutchouc. Il me semble que c'est un jouet pour chat, il y a des moustaches qui dépassent de la balle.

-Sebastian.

-Comment ? C'est Sebastian qui joue avec ça ? »

Une image de mon majordome allongé par terre, jouant avec une balle et crachant une boule de poil apparut dans mon esprit, créant un frisson d'effroi qui parcourut plusieurs fois ma colonne vertébrale.

« -… Non, du moins j'espère que ce n'est pas lui qui s'en sert. En revanche, c'est lui qui amène les bêtes qui jouent avec ça.

-Mais tu n'es pas allergique aux chats ?

-Si. Du coup je comprends mieux mes crises de toux régulières et mes yeux qui piquent.

- Ha bon… »

Silence.  
Constructive, la conversation. Je l'avais convoquée pour parler de nos fiançailles et je lui parlais de mes allergies.

Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que moi qui pensait que parler d'allergies aux poils de chat paraissait était complètement déplacé.

« -Pourquoi ne pas rompre nos fiançailles Ciel ? Je vois bien que ça t'embête beaucoup. J'ai compris que tu n'avais pas besoin de tout ça. Et, par pitié arrête de te gratter l'œil. Le bruit du pu liquide, très peu pour moi.»

Tiens, mais comment avait-elle su que je me… Ha oui. Elle, elle voyait, et puis il y avait le bruit.

« -Désolé, mais ça gratte. Pourquoi je ne veux pas les rompre ? Tu n'imagines pas la dose d'ennuis que cela m'apporterait, Elizabeth.

-J'irai te chercher de la lotion après. Non mais c'est un monde ça ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi pas vrai ? Ça ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit une seule seconde que je puisse être plus heureuse sans être ta fiancée ? ! »

On arrivait à tenir deux conversations à la fois. Une première pour nous. Est-ce que ça voulait dire Elizabeth triait les choses qu'elle entendait par ordre de priorité ? En tout cas, ça résolvait bien des mystères.  
J'avalai ma salive, provoquant un silence

« -Tu veux dire qu'avec un autre, ton bonheur sera probablement plus grand ? »

Elle déglutit. Le bruit de caoutchouc fut plus saccadé et plus nerveux. Je suis persuadé qu'elle avait baissé la tête en affichant un air mélancolique.

« -Alors, tu vois bien que j'ai pensé à tes intérêts.

-Arrête Ciel, tu viens d'improviser cette phrase pour tourner la conversation à ton avantage Ciel. D'habitude, les dialogues avec toi ne comportent pas de silence étant donné que tu sais déjà à l'avance ce que tu vas dire. Tu réponds du tac au tac, sans hésitation. Mais cette fois… »

Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait vu juste. Et depuis quand Elizabeth était si fine observatrice ? Cette conversation était probablement l'une des plus longues que nous ayons partagées depuis que j'avais hérité de mon œil maudit. Ça relevait du véritable calvaire d'analyser précisément mon comportement. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à présent, je pensais que seul Sebastian réussissait un tel exploit.  
Je me giflai intérieurement pour toutes les rares fois où j'avais pensé que le QI d'Elizabeth ne dépassait pas celui d'un citron drogué.

« -Mais non voyons. J'ai fait une pause pour me racler la gorge.

C'est vraiment tout ce que je trouvais à dire ? ! Quelle horreur !

« -Menteur, je ne t'ai pas entendu.

-Tu n'as pas dû faire attention, voilà tout. »

Cette fois-ci, je me mis deux gifles mentales à la fois. Elizabeth est visiblement loin d'être stupide, alors pourquoi je m'acharnais à vouloir lui faire gober une telle explication ? !

« -Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus drôle Ciel. Le fait que tu te trahisses toi-même en transpirant à grosses gouttes ou le fait que ton nez s'allonge au fur et à mesure que tu déblatères des énormités plus grosses que toi ? »

Je portai illico ma main à mon front et sa semblable à mon nez. Mais que…

« -Et tu me crois en plus. Franchement Ciel, tu as vraiment besoin de repos, tu es plus que pathétique aujourd'hui. »

Elle était entrain de me descendre en flamme. Chacun de ses mots me transperçait la poitrine.  
Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal.

« -Tu parles ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu rompre notre engagement !

-Espèce de… ! »

En réalité, les mots ne manquaient pas à ma jeune fiancée. Elle avait probablement terminé sa phrase par une grossière insulte indigne d'une lady. D'ailleurs je l'aurai entendu si elle n'avait pas lancé avec rage la balle contre le sol à l'exact moment où elle avait ouvert la bouche.  
Une balle en caoutchouc, un sol dur… Et je pus ainsi constater que les moustaches qu'Elizabeth m'avait décrites plus tôt étaient belles et bien présentes quand la balle vint gracieusement et violemment se loger sur mon cache-œil maudit.

Et un coquard, un.  
Balle – 1, Œil – 0, la balle remporte le combat !

« - Oh non, Ciel ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Et tout devint flou.

oOo oOo

« -Jeune maître ? Enfin vous vous réveillez. »

Ma tête… Mon œil…

« -Sebastian… Soyez maudits toi et ta balle… »

Un léger ricanement sortit de la bouche de mon majordome

«-Vous ne maudissez pas Lady Elizabeth aussi My Lord ?

Sacré Sebastian. Il méritait chacun des malédictions que je lui accordais.

-Elizabeth ! Où est-elle Sebastian ? !

-Rentrée chez elle il y a trois jours Jeune maître.

-Trois jours ? ! »

Si longtemps ? Et j'étais inconscient ? ! Et… Oh miracle, ma vue !

« -Et, dans sa plus grande bonté, elle vous a même laissé un mot. Il se trouve sur votre bureau. »

Sur mon bureau, sans blague. Elle ne l'aurai pas plié en cigogne et posé dans un vase du 4ième salon du manoir. Je me ruai dans mon bureau et dépliai la feuille de papier.

'_On en reparlera une prochaine fois.  
D'ici là, rétabli toi bien.'_

Là, tout de suite et pour encore un bon moment, j'ai perdu ma fierté et je suis dans une belle m… hum, galère.  
Mais tout n'est pas perdu.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjouuur/soiiiiir...

Alors premièrement, je vous remercie beaucoup.  
J'ai reçu plein de reviews pendant mon absence et je remercie beaucoup tous ceux qui les ont laissées (Sans oublier ceux qui lisent même sans commenter, c'est déjà bien ^^.)

Deuxièmement, des excuses s'imposent. J'ai complètement délaisser cette fic alors que j'avais annoncer que je posterai toutes les deux semaines.

La vérité c'est que j'ai été enlevée par la mafia russe. Je suis un robot. Une souche d'arbre a poussé sur mon pied. Mon ADN s'est modifié, je suis devenue la femme-meringue. Tout ce que je touche se transforme en meringue. Impossible pour moi de toucher un ordinateur.  
(Rayez l'excuse minable inutile…)

Bon, tout est dit je crois...

Bonne lecture

* * *

'_On en reparlera une prochaine fois.  
D'ici là, rétablis-toi bien.'_

Bon, elle m'avait laissé un mot et elle m'avait proposé d'en reparler.  
Et accessoirement, elle m'avait assommé avec un jouet à chat. En même temps elle est capable de me faire tournoyer dans les airs par la seule force de ses bras quand elle est contente de me voir, alors qu'elle m'assomme à coup de balle en caoutchouc ça n'a rien de bien étonnant.  
Ou presque rien.  
En tout cas, elle a devant elle une carrière toute prête dans le domaine de l'haltérophilie. Ou en tant que bodybuildeuse, faut voir.

oOo

Après la disparition soudaine (mais justifiée) de ma fierté et mon coma improvisé, les jours furent longs. Très longs. Et très ennuyeux aussi. Ce qui est plutôt étrange parce que normalement ils auraient dû être courts, bien remplis et entrecoupés de réunions ennuyeuses avec des hommes d'affaires ennuyeux qui auraient ennuyeusement pu vouloir me racheter une part ennuyeuse de mon ennuyeuse société pour une somme ridiculement… petite.

J'aurais pu aussi recevoir des visites, de Lau et Ran Mao par exemple ou même du Vicomte de Druitt. Ce dernier aurait soudainement décidé de venir s'installer dans mon manoir et il serait, tout aussi soudainement, tombé amoureux de mon "ténébreux et séduisant" majordome (C'est loin d'être ce que je pense de Sebastian. Ce n'est que l'hypothétique description que le blond platine à cervelle de sous-pull* aurait pu inventer. Si, si, je vous assure.)  
Et ils se seraient mariés et nous auraient adoptés, Finny et moi..  
D'ailleurs, je me demande lequel des deux m'aurait demander de l'appeler "Papa".  
Peut-être que le Vicomte aurait été jusqu'à changer de sexe pour pouvoir porter son propre enfant et ainsi nous permettre à mon futur frère et à moi de pouvoir l'appeler « Ma…

A l'instant précis où j'allais finir ma pensée, ma tête vint caresser mon bureau avec la douceur d'un rhinocéros énervé pour me permettre d'interrompre cette horrible pensée.

Et allez savoir pourquoi pendant ma rêverie, je m'étais mit à dessiner des cubes sur une lettre sans importance que j'étais en train d'écrire.  
Je répondais à un certain "Olivier de chez Horseglass" qui m'avait envoyé une missive pour savoir si les œillères de mes chevaux avaient un impact ou s'étaient fissurés.  
D'après sa lettre, il était capable de combler cet impact grâce à une résine spéciale ou quelque chose comme ça… Cet homme devrait sérieusement penser à consulter, sa société ne fluctuera jamais s'il s'amuse à rendre ce genre de service.

oOo

Perdu dans mes pensées (futiles), je n'entendis pas Sebastian toquer à la porte, entrer, poser mon gâteau du jour sur un coin de mon bureau, remonter rapidement l'horloge de la pièce et nettoyer un carreau extérieur de la fenêtre. C'est quand il hurla à Pluto qu'il « le défendait d'uriner sur les fleurs du jardin » que je revins brusquement à la réalité.

"Sebastian. Depuis quand est-tu là ? »  
Vraie signification de ma question : Mon cher démon m'as-tu vu l'air rêveur en train de dessiner des cubes sur une lettre destinée à un fou qui répare les œillères des chevaux ?  
Cette longue phrase me faisait penser à une idée de jeu de société qu'était venu me présenter un jeune homme. En gros, on devait déblatérer des âneries sans aucun sens et bouger des pions sur un tableau incompréhensible. Je crois qu'il avait baptisé ça le 'Kamoulox'…  
Complètement absurde.

"Oh, à peine 6 minutes et 7 secondes et… 42 dixièmes** jeune maître »  
Véritable signification de sa réponse : 'J'ai tout vu, niark niark.'  
Quand on a un homme démoniaque en guise majordome, mieux vaut savoir lire entre les lignes. Enfin, quand on a un démon démoniaque. Démon démoniaque, quel beau pléonasme...  
Bref, vous m'avez compris.

Sans rien dire d'autre, il referma la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte.  
"Tiens, j'y pense… Mademoiselle Elizabeth à téléphoner, il y a bien une heure. Elle vous convie chez elle après-demain en milieu de matinée. Je me suis permis d'accepter de votre part, je sais à quel point cette affaire vous… importe."  
Et il sortit de la pièce en laissant retentir un léger rire sournois.  
Maudit Sebastian. Il aurait pu me prévenir plus tôt. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce "Tiens j'y pense" ? A croire que ça l'amuse de me voir dans cet état.  
… En fait la question ne se pose pas. Ça l'amuse.  
Ça m'énerve. Sait toujours ce qui m'inquiète (ou me rend fou dans le cas présent…) alors que je m'arrange pour ne rien laisser paraître de mes états d'esprit.  
Maudit pacte.

Là, tout de suite, je suis énervé contre lui.  
Mais au fond de moi je le remercie car je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de donner ma réponse seul à Elizabeth.

* * *

*Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les possesseurs de sous-pulls qui lisent cette fic. Je suis persuadée que vous êtes très tendre et très affectueux vos sous-pulls, que vous les nourrissez avec de l'assouplissant chaque jour et que vous les bordez tous les soirs en leur lisant une histoire de princesse avant qu'ils s'endorment, même si ils sont stupides.  
Comment ça non?

** 6x7 = 42. Un détail sans intérêt mais que j'affectionne beaucoup.

* * *

Note d'Ichi : Bon… Je sais, ce chapitre n'a aucun sens, n'a presque aucun rapport avec l'histoire de base et est remplis d'énormités. En clair j'en suis pas satisfaite du tout...Je suis désolée, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois T-T.  
En plus c'est plein de fautes et de faute de syntaxe. J'suis désolée. Pardon.  
J'ferai mieux, promis.


End file.
